The New Rose
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Rose was left on the parallel universe with the human Doctor. The original Torchwood team are left to fighting aliens and saving their world. While the real Doctor is off somewhere in time and space. But something goes very wrong! Read to find out :"
1. Prologue for Rose

Doctor Who and Torchwood Crossover fan fiction. 

The New Rose

Synopsis: Rose was left on the parallel universe with the human Doctor and the original Torchwood team are left to fighting aliens and saving their world while the real Doctor is off somewhere in time and space all by himself, or is he? (I have changed it slightly so that the whole Torchwood team is alive, except for Suzie, and Donna and Rhys aren't in it either, although they may be mentioned.)

This story: The characters who appear in this story are; Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, Tony Tyler, the half human Doctor (known as Jared), the real Doctor, The Doctors Daughter, Mickey, Martha, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and some of my own people who I created. Also in this story it is set in two different universes and all over the place with the doctor. When you are reading about Rose and her life, it is set in the Parallel Universe, also known as Pete's world. Then when you are reading about Captain Jack it is set in the real world. And when you are reading about the doctor it is set in his T.A.R.D.I.S. and on any planets he visits. Also I have decided that time goes twice as fast as the time on the real earth does, so if it has been eleven years with Rose, then it has only been five and a half years for Jack, and with the Doctor it doesn't matter because he moves outside of time.

-Also I am apologising in advance for my use of tenses, I am terrible with them as I often switch from one tense to another without noticing, throughout my stories. So please bare with me and if there is a major problem anywhere with tenses in my story then please let me know and I will try to fix it.

The New Rose: Prologue for Rose

Setting: What happened to everyone after the doctor left them? Read to find out! (A summery of their life so far) – This is only a prologue for Rose and her universe's life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, however I do own the people I have created in this story.

-A-

Prologue for Rose

It has been eleven years since the doctor left her-Rose Tyler, with the half human, half time lord doctor on Pete's world, which is also known as the parallel universe.

A few things have changed and a lot has happened in the past ten years. The half time lord, half human doctor decided to call himself Jared, as he would need a name in this parallel universe. The doctor and Rose are now in their mid thirties, but don't look very different. They both work for the Torchwood in their world, Rose is the boss of the large Torchwood institution, and she oversees everything that goes on there, she doesn't find this job boring at all, like many others would, as she gets to be a part of every field that makes up Torchwood. The Doctor who is also in command, prefers to be working in the lab most of the time, tinkering with all the alien technology down there, so he doesn't use his power at Torchwood very often.

A year after they were left together on this world, they fell in love with each other, and Rose successfully managed to convert the doctor into being more like the real doctor and he became even less cold and more human and very happy. They moved in together and within a few months they got married.

Now they have three children; they have a pair of twins who are around nine years old and a young daughter who is almost five.

The twins are part time lord too, with the doctor's brain and the human side of rose, they are a lot more like their father than their mother. The eldest twin, by five minutes is the girl, her name is Lily and the younger of the two, the boy, is called Joshua. They are very much alike, the twins, and they get along very well, and they also like their little sister a lot too. They both have unruly brown hair like the doctors and they both have his unusual, sparkling eyes, another trait they have inherited from their father is their body build, they are quite lean but just right for their age. The only thing they inherited from their mother is her personality; they are very kind and loving just like Rose. Other than that they are mostly like the doctor.

The youngest of the children is named Klia-Rose, she is a lot more like her mother, Rose, and she doesn't have very much time lord In her, so instead of being a genius like her older siblings she is just very smart. Klia is what she is usually called by and she is adored by almost everyone who knows her, she is a very sweet and innocent child; as well as her good personality and her brains, she is also very beautiful, especially for a young child. She has her mothers deep brown eyes and her silky, golden blonde hair, her facial structure was also a lot like her mothers and so was her body structure even though you couldn't tell much as she was still a young child.

The children all went to a special academy school for the gifted that was set up for people of all ages, they attended the academy where they had their own dorms which they stayed in until the weekend and holidays when they went home to their parents.

Now it may seem like Rose and Jared neglected their children for their work but that was far from true. They adored their children and they hated not seeing them at all during the week, but as they were on missions of high importance and doing very secret work during the week they only had time to see their children on weekends and during holidays. So when they found the academy for gifted people it was a perfect opportunity. Their children are very understanding about it and love their parents very much. The children are also allowed to talk to their parents in their free time on the special screen phones that were created so that they could see each other. So that was what life was like all the time with the Tylers, and to them it was fine, for now anyway.

-A-

Well, that's it for Rose's Prologue. I hope y'all liked it and I hope to have the other two prologues out for Jack and the Doctor soon.

To clear things up with the times this story is set in, here are the years (I am saying that the doctor left them at the start of the year 2011 since i don't know the exact year – if anyone does, then please let me know, thanks) ;

Rose – The year 2022

Jack – 2016

Doctor – Doesn't apply as he travels in time and space.

Also I know this chapter was short, but the prologues generally are a summary of their lives up to their present.

The later chapters will be longer I promise. I hope you will continue reading my story.

Please Read and Review.

Thanks,

…Anie


	2. Prologue for Jack

Doctor Who and Torchwood Crossover fan fiction. 

The New Rose

Synopsis: Rose was left on the parallel universe with the human Doctor and the original Torchwood team are left to fighting aliens and saving their world while the real Doctor is off somewhere in time and space all by himself, or is he? (I have changed it slightly so that the whole Torchwood team is alive, except for Suzie, and Donna and Rhys aren't in it either, although they may be mentioned.)

This story: The characters who appear in this story are; Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, Tony Tyler, the half human Doctor (known as Jared), the real Doctor, The Doctors Daughter, Mickey, Martha, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and some of my own people who I created. Also in this story it is set in two different universes and all over the place with the doctor. When you are reading about Rose and her life, it is set in the Parallel Universe, also known as Pete's world. Then when you are reading about Captain Jack it is set in the real world. And when you are reading about the doctor it is set in his T.A.R.D.I.S. and on any planets he visits. Also I have decided that time goes twice as fast as the time on the real earth does, so if it has been eleven years with Rose, then it has only been five and a half years for Jack, and with the Doctor it doesn't matter because he moves outside of time.

-Also I am apologising in advance for my use of tenses, I am terrible with them as I often switch from one tense to another without noticing, throughout my stories. So please bare with me and if there is a major problem anywhere with tenses in my story then please let me know and I will try to fix it.

-A-

The New Rose: Prologue for Jack

Setting: What happened to everyone after the doctor left them? Read to find out! (A summery of their life so far) – This is only a prologue for Jack and the Torchwood team on the real earth's life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, however I do own the people I have created in this story.

-A-

It had been about five and a half years since the Doctor had left Jack and the Torchwood team on earth. He hadn't been heard from since and there had been no reported sightings of him on earth. Everyone was starting to worry that he may be dead, but they knew in their hearts that he had to still be alive, just wallowing in misery by himself. They knew about what had happened to Donna, and what happened with Rose, so now the Doctor was alone again and the Torchwood team on earth were seriously wondering if they would ever see him again.

In the past years not much had changed with the Torchwood team, and besides the little alien problems that they had to deal with from time to time, nothing life threatening for the earth had come along since that day when the Daleks tried to destroy everything. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about that day now, choosing to commit it to memory and just forget about it and act as If it had never happened. Everyone but the Torchwood team that is, they still remember that day clearly, it changed their lives forever as they met the Doctor. Now Torchwood spent most of its time collecting alien technology that was on earth and using it to advance their own technology.

Jack hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that he seemed to miss Rose a lot. He still had the same unique style, he was till the boss of Torchwood and he was still his same confident self. Nothing had changed much is Jacks life, he still slept in the Torchwood Hubb and he still couldn't die, no matter how many times he was killed. He was also still single and had no family, unlike the rest of the Torchwood team. But this was the way he liked it, because he knew that as he could never die, he would live forever and it would kill him to see the ones he love grow old and die. He can barely stand to see his team get older, he didn't know what he would do without them all, they were all great friends, but this is what happened with Jack, he was always in command and had a new team every so often, he had eventually learned to adapt and enjoy the time he had with his friends.

The rest of the Torchwood team hadn't changed much either, except that now that UNIT wasn't around anymore, so Martha had joined them and Mickey had joined the Torchwood team too, as he was a useful asset with his knowledge of aliens, his computer skills and his time spent with the Doctor and Rose.

So Martha now worked as a part of the Torchwood team, she was a second medical person as well as being very useful with identifying different alien technology and different aliens that appeared, her knowledge of aliens was due to her time spent as UNIT, which had ceased to exist five years ago after the world moved across universes crisis. Now Torchwood was the only organisation for dealing with aliens and any of the planet earth's crises. Martha had gotten married to Tom, (A/N. I can't remember her fiancés name, anyone know?) her fiancé who had also been in UNIT, they lived very happily and while Martha worked at Torchwood, Tom was now in the British army. They didn't see each other as often as they would like, but they love each other very much and want children in the future. Martha loved her life, the whole Torchwood team were wonderful friends and they often went out, all together to talk and get away from their lives at Torchwood.

Mickey had also joined the Torchwood team, after he was left on earth with nothing to do. He was a useful asset to Torchwood, with his computer skills; he spent most of his time at Torchwood on the computer like Toshiko. He also had combat training from the parallel worlds torchwood, and was good in the field, so he occasionally went on missions with the team, but more often he would be back at the Hubb, working on something else. On one of his missions with Torchwood he had saved a woman called Jessica Bremen from a horrible alien execution, they had been going out for a bout two years now and Mickey is getting ready to propose to her, he is very much in love with her and now that he is over Rose he has realised that Jessica is the one for him, the one he wants to spend his life with.

A few years ago, Rhys had died in a horrible accident and Gwen had been very changed at first, and even now, she was still a little darker than she used to be, but she had managed to get over Rhys's death, she had to stay strong, especially as she had had a child with Rhys shortly before he died. His name was also Rhys, named after his father; he had never gotten to know about his father, since he was very young when he had died. Rhys Junior was now almost four years old, he had his fathers eyes, but other than that he was very much like his mother, he had her thick dark hair and her warm, kind and loving personality. Gwen was now a mother and she spent less time at Torchwood that she used to, because she liked to spend more time with her son. Jack had understood this and had put her on part time work with Torchwood instead, so now she didn't work as many hours with them and had more time with her other friends and her family. Despite everything that had happened in her life, Gwen hadn't changed much, she was still a warm and lovely person and the Torchwood team love her very much.

Ianto's life had changed a lot too since the Doctor had left. He still missed Lisa, but now he was married and very much in love, he is married to a woman named Maya Kraye, she is a very confident woman, she loves Ianto very much, they met each other three years ago and got married a year ago, she is a librarian at the huge Cardiff library and she is currently two months pregnant, they don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but Ianto and Maya are very happy. Ianto's home life is very good, and his work is good, he's still the gatekeeper of Torchwood and does the odd jobs for them, but he also does most of their research into aliens and categorises their inventory. His job at Torchwood is mostly the same as it always has been, and he is very good friends with everyone.

Owens life had changed a lot, his personality is different and he is quite kind now. He is now going out with Toshiko and they are both in love with each other. They both still work at Torchwood and are very good friends with the rest of the Torchwood team. Owen is still the main doctor for the team and he also likes to work on alien technology that was created for having fun, for example his favourite piece of alien technology that he fixed is the simulation glasses, which you put on and you are instantly inside any video game you want and you are indestructible so its impossible not to be the best at whatever game your on. Toshiko takes her work at Torchwood a bit more seriously than Owen, she constantly monitors the earth for signs of alien activity and she is always working on fixing the alien technology that advances their computer systems. Owen and Tosh are both very happy with their lives, just like the rest of the Torchwood team are.

Donna was a different matter all together, Torchwood knew that they could never alert her to the fact that aliens existed, as they knew she would then remember the Doctor and would evidently die. But they still kept tabs on her and her family, they were all still alive and well, and now Donna was a successful business woman. She had started her own company, which was difficult for her at first but it had, over the years, become a successful agency, dedicated to helping the less fortunate around the world. As well as having a successful career, Donna was now engaged to Leo Trayton, the owner of another large organisation dedicated to helping people around the world, they were very much in love, Donna and Leo, and they had decided to merge their companies in to one when they were married so that they could help even more people and try to make a bigger difference in the world. Torchwood could see that Donna had done very well for herself and had changed considerably since her time spent with the Doctor, she was still very confident and quite bossy, but she was also very gentle and kind, she seemed a lot more like the doctor, even though she had no memories of her time with him, she seemed to have picked up some of his personality. Overall Donna's life was perfect for her, and Torchwood agreed that they should keep an eye on her from time to time, to check on how she was, but mostly they left her alone.

The past five and a half years have gone very well for the Torchwood team and the earth. Everyone is happy with their lives and the earth is fine.

-A-

Well, that's it for Jack's Prologue. I hope y'all liked it and I hope to have the last prologue out for the Doctor soon.

To clear things up with the times this story is set in, here are the years (I am saying that the doctor left them at the start of the year 2011 since I don't know the exact year – if anyone does, then please let me know, thanks) 

Rose – The year 2022

Jack – 2016

Doctor – Doesn't apply as he travels in time and space.

Also I know this chapter was short, but the prologues generally are a summary of their lives up to their present.

The later chapters will be longer I promise. I hope you will continue reading my story.

Please Read and Review.

Thanks,

…Anie


	3. Prologue for The Doctor

Doctor Who and Torchwood Crossover fan fiction. 

The New Rose

Synopsis: Rose was left on the parallel universe with the human Doctor and the original Torchwood team are left to fighting aliens and saving their world while the real Doctor is off somewhere in time and space all by himself, or is he? (I have changed it slightly so that the whole Torchwood team is alive, except for Suzie, and Donna and Rhys aren't in it either, although they may be mentioned.)

This story: The characters who appear in this story are; Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, Tony Tyler, the half human Doctor (known as Jared), the real Doctor, The Doctors Daughter, Mickey, Martha, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and some of my own people who I created. Also in this story it is set in two different universes and all over the place with the doctor. When you are reading about Rose and her life, it is set in the Parallel Universe, also known as Pete's world. Then when you are reading about Captain Jack it is set in the real world. And when you are reading about the doctor it is set in his T.A.R.D.I.S. and on any planets he visits. Also I have decided that time goes twice as fast as the time on the real earth does, so if it has been eleven years with Rose, then it has only been five and a half years for Jack, and with the Doctor it doesn't matter because he moves outside of time.

-Also I am apologising in advance for my use of tenses, I am terrible with them as I often switch from one tense to another without noticing, throughout my stories. So please bare with me and if there is a major problem anywhere with tenses in my story then please let me know and I will try to fix it.

The New Rose: Prologue for The Doctor

Setting: What happened to everyone after the doctor left them? Read to find out! (A summery of their life so far) – This is only a prologue for the Doctors and his daughter's life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, however I do own the people I have created in this story.

-A-

It seemed like forever since he had said goodbye to Rose on the parallel universe and left her with the more human Doctor. He regretted doing this every day, he was so alone, and the only person who could fill the void inside his heart was Rose. He loved her so much, but never told her, yet the other Doctor had and she loved him for it. So the real Doctor was left to travel alone again and would never get to see his precious Rose again. He had repeating nightmares about her, he knew he was selfish, but he wanted her for himself, he didn't want her to be happy with anyone else but him. He saw her face everyday, his brilliant mind would remind him of her and torture him further by making him think she was still there and it even showed him her face every day, or made him relive short memories of his time spent with her. He didn't like to admit it but The Doctor, was slipping into madness without Rose, he had already lost so many of his friends and companions, but he could deal with that loss, they were only ever friends to him, but when it came to Rose, she was so much more, he loved her with both his hearts, and knew that she could never be replaced.

So here he was without her, he felt empty inside, hollow and alone. Most of the time he spent lying around in the Tardis, he didn't eat or sleep much so his appearance didn't really change, but his personality changed drastically, he was a new person. He was forever depressed, and he had no mercy for his enemies anymore, it was as if his soul had been ripped from him. He kept himself busy with forever going through time and space in the Tardis, he would travel to so many planets and defeat so many evils that he had lost count, it was all to stop himself thinking of Rose. He hadn't gone back to earth since the day he dropped everyone off after saving the universe from the Daleks (who were now thoroughly dead and were never coming back) again. He couldn't bare to go back to the planet that he and Rose had spent most of their time on, everything would remind him of her, and he couldn't stand remembering her, just as he couldn't stand forgetting her with her, her warm smile, the invisible sense of happiness that surrounded her, her sparkling eyes.

But one thing had changed for the Doctor on his travels. He had found his daughter alive and well in the very distant future. She had been captured by an evil alien race bent on destroying another planet. But before they could do anything to her the Doctor had come swooping in and had rescued her and destroyed the bad aliens before they could do any harm to anything else.

His daughter who was created from his time lord cells was the only other person he loved, but this love was only natural as she was created from him. He tried to be happy around her and he tried to be less depressing, but he couldn't help it, he was wallowing, and he planned on wallowing for eternity, he has lost Rose forever, and he didn't care what his daughter thought of him. He sometimes acted like she wasn't there, but he was always his old self whenever she was in trouble or needed help. When they were on missions together, to save countless races and planets and universes, the Doctor for a small moment would be just like his old self, and then it would disappear back inside himself again when it was all over.

Jenny (the Doctor's 'daughter') loved it when he was like his old self, no matter how short a time it was for. She understood him completely, she knew why he was like this and she accepted that he would never change unless he was with Rose, which was impossible. She didn't mind at all how he was, she had tried to change him at first but gave up in the end and came to the conclusion that it was impossible to help him, so she just left him to himself unless they were on missions, the way he preferred it. She lived in the Tardis with the Doctor, but they didn't cross paths often unless they were alerted by the Tardis that someone was in trouble again. The Tardis was so big on the inside that Jenny spent most of her time exploring it and she managed to create a map of the areas she had found. But the Tardis was so magnificent and big; she knew she could never explore everywhere.

It had been a few years since the doctor had rescued her, she had told him everything about what had happened to her and why she was alive. He had accepted all of it with a slight amazement, and since then he mostly just left her alone. But every time he awoke screaming for Rose from his nightmare, jenny was there, to ensure that he was alright, and then he would be back to his 'new' self again and she would yet again leave him be. Jenny and the Doctor didn't seem to age at all, so they still looked very much the same. But whenever The Doctor had a nightmare about Rose she could see that his eyes would look older and more tired and worn, just slightly but still noticeable. Jenny hated what the Doctors genius mind was doing to him, the torment just didn't end for him, but she realised that it must be doing it for a reason. Also she could sometimes hear the Tardis in her head like the Doctor did and she got the feeling that it wanted her to take the Doctor somewhere important to help him come to terms with loosing Rose.

-A-

Well, that's it for the Doctor's Prologue. I hope y'all liked it. Also I hope this chapter made sense to you, I think I did it in a different writing style, lol, sorry about that. I am so bad at english, xD.

To clear things up with the times this story is set in, here are the years: (I am saying that the doctor left them at the start of the year 2011 since i don't know the exact year – if anyone does, then please let me know, thanks) :")

Rose – The year 2022

Jack – 2016

Doctor – Doesn't apply as he travels in time and space.

-Also I know this chapter was short, but the prologues generally are a summary of their lives up to their present. Also this was the last prologue, so the next chapters will be longer and more to the point of the story.

-The later chapters will be longer I promise. I hope you will continue reading my story.

Please Read and Review.

Thanks,

…Anie


	4. Chapter 1: Jennie's Life In The Tardis

The New Rose

Chapter 1: Jennie's life in the Tardis 

Setting: Jennie's time on the Tardis. She finds a mysterious room hidden away by the Tardis and then she meets a mysterious angelic like creature who cried s out to Jenny for help. She considers alerting the Doctor, but he's become so driven by rage and revenge for losing Rose, that she was sure that he wouldn't care. So, will it be left up to Jennie to save the day, or will she have help?!

-- This is the first real chapter of the story; I decided to start it with something about Jenny, to let you guess what is going on.  The next chapter is about the Torchwood Team receiving an alert and then the chapter after that will be about what is happening to Rose on the parallel Earth. Rose's actions are the main part of the story and they are the reason for what happens with the Doctor and the real Torchwood team. So I thought I should set the scene a bit and talk about what has been going with the others and then reveal everything with the chapters about Rose and what is happening with her, that way this story should make more sense, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood.

-A-

It wasn't for another year of travelling with the Doctor- how many years was that now, she had lost count- that she came across a secret room, it was hidden away and she had never noticed it before. She opened the door, which had become quite stiff from the lack of it being used. As she stepped over the threshold she heard whispers of the Tardis in her head again, urging her to go on and that she had discovered something important. Jenny went along a short corridor that led from the door and she entered a large room.

And what a room it was, it was so beautiful, it was filled with things too, they looked like they hadn't been touched in years and a think layer of dust was over everything which made it seem like the room was neglected. She looked around the room in awe. It was a very light shade of pink with elegant gold borders, it seemed to have been designed for a woman and as she looked round more it became quite clear to her, this was Rose's old room on the Tardis, it had to be. The carpet was very soft and it was a pale gold colour that matched the room perfectly, above her the ceiling was also a pale pink colour just like the walls were. The room was very big and it was lit by pretty lamps in the shapes of flowers that hung on the walls.

There was a huge double bed in the far right corner of the room, it also matched the room, with a frame made of elegant gold twisting metal patterns. The mattress was huge and thick, and it looked very comfortable, a soft duvet and two plump pillows were set out neatly on the bed as if I had just been made, and they were covered in beautiful lilac sheets with a pattern of butterflies on them, and on the sheets were several warn stuffed animals, laid out gently in a pile near the pillow nearest the wall. Jenny had unconsciously walked over to the bed and had touched it as if it was magical, the whole room felt mystical to her, as if from a fairytale, the room of a much adored princess.

When she had finally stopped staring at the room in awe, she started to notice what else was in it. Hand drawn sketched and beautiful painted pictures hung on the walls, she went over to one that was of the Doctor smiling and hanging out of the Tardis door, it was set in a field which looked over a huge white building in the distance that had a hospital sign on it, as she looked closer at the picture she noticed an artists signature in a corner, she gasped slightly at the name, it said in elegant black ink letters, ... Rose. Jenny didn't know that Rose had been a good artist, and now she found that just by being in this room she was learning so much about Rose and who she really was.

She turned and had a good luck at the rest of the room, next to the bed was a small stand and on it was an old style, pink and white alarm clock with an IPOD in it, she had seen these before and she picket it up off its stand on the alarm clock to examine it more closely, it was dark red with a purple pattern on it, she flicked through the music on it, there was a lot of different music on it, ranging from pop and rock to country and rap. She was beginning to understand who Rose was even more now, the more she looked around the room at Rose's stuff the more Jennie seemed to get to know her, even if she could never meet her, it felt nice to know more about the woman that the Doctor loves so much.

Next to the alarm clock was picture in a pretty gold frame; it was a photograph of several happy looking people with their arms around each other, she turned the picture over and saw words written on the back, It said, Mickey, Jack, Rose and the Doctor. Jenny looked back at the picture again and saw who was who, the Doctor in this picture was the regeneration before the Doctor now, they all looked very happy and Rose's, long, multicoloured scarf flowed around their necks and pulled them all together for the picture.

She put the picture back down and went back to observing the rest of the room again, she noticed that opposite the bed was a tall wardrobe and a chest of draws, on the chest of draws were two more photographs in the same style golden frames. She turned the first one over to see what was written on the back of the photograph, It told her that the two people in this photograph who were hugging each other, were Rose at the age of eleven and Rose's mother, Jackie, also scribbled on the back in surprisingly neat handwriting for a scribble, was a message that said that the picture had been taken on Roses eleventh birthday.

Jenny put the picture back where she had found it and made to look at the second photograph, when she looked at it she recognised the people in it instantly, It was a photo of Rose and the Doctor with their arms around each others waists and they were smiling at the camera. Rose was in her usual twenty-first century clothes and the Doctor was sporting one of his pinstripe suits with his long brown coat over it. He didn't wear those clothes anymore, as they reminded him too much of Rose. They were left in storage with all his other old outfits from past regenerations. Now he usually wore a simple old fashioned cream dress shirt, a brown leather jacket that went to his waist, a pair of old, worn dark blue jeans and a pair of trainers for shoes, instead of his converses.

She shook herself out of her thoughts again and then looked back at the photograph again, The Doctor was very different back then and definitely had a better fashion, when he was with Rose. They looked so very happy in the picture and Jenny found herself smiling at how happy they looked, as if their smile was contagious. She pulled this sacred picture out of its frame and stuffed it into her pocket, she just wanted to have one picture of the time when the Doctor was happy, to give her hope that the doctor could be like this again. Maybe someday he would be, she could only hope.

Then she hid the frame and proceeded to look through Roses clothes, many would call her nosey for doing this, but Jenny was really just curious at what Rose used to wear and as she looked through she realised that she loved Rose's fashion styles. Jenny looked down at herself in her second set of clothing and resolved to get the Tardis to create her some clothes a bit like Rose's, and soon because she currently only owned two sets of clothing, making a mental note to herself about this, Jenny quickly picket out a plain aqua blue tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pretty plain, dark green, fabric jacket and some plain underwear and some multicoloured, striped, knee high socks and plain black trainers, surprisingly she was the same sizes as Rose and so she decided to borrow these few items as she was in desperate need of clothes until the Tardis could supply her own clothes for her.

Rose didn't seem like the type to be angry at her for borrowing these things, Rose seemed more like the type of person who would see her as a sister and would happily lend Jenny her things anyway, so Jenny didn't feel guilty for borrowing these things from her. After she had gathered the clothes together and held them in the crook of her left arm, Jenny closed the wardrobe doors and the dresser draws and went to the other side of the room to explore some more.

On this side of the room there was a pretty glass desk with a laptop on it and a small desk lamp, there was also a set of draws to the left of the desk and she opened them to find that this was where Rose kept most of her personal belongings. There was a jewellery box filled with pretty jewellery in there, and a makeup bag filled with different makeup and there was even a draw dedicated to hair things, she found this one the most interesting and took out the hair straightners and a beautiful black silk headband with a small blue bow on it, she didn't own anything like this herself and thought that no-one would mind her borrowing them until she could purchase her own on the next supply planet they came across when stocking up on stuff for the Tardis. Once a month the Tardis would land them on a supply planet for them to stock up on supplies, like food and tools and different interesting gadgets and new technology.

After putting all the things she was borrowing from Rose down on the comfy looking spinning chair at the desk, jenny noticed that one of Roses jackets was still hung on the back of the chair, as if it had been placed there carelessly and as if it would be moved later, but Rose had never come back to travel with the Doctor again after that day when she was taken to the parallel universe, and since she hadn't been back for a very long time, the last time she was on the Tardis, she didn't have time to take her stuff away with her before she had to leave the Doctor and the Tardis forever - which had been much to Rose's dismay. So everything had just been left in a temporary position, almost like it was stuck in time, or outside of time. At this thought jenny became quite sad that she would never get to meet Rose and that Rose would never get to travel with her and the Doctor. But she quickly wiped away this feeling of sadness as she put her strong façade back up that she had become accustomed to using around the Doctor to make everything seem all right.

She explored the last part of the room that she hadn't looked at closely yet, the far left corner from the doorway, here in this corner was a dressing table which was littered with many perfume bottles and different makeup and the long draw that was below the mirror was filled with hair clips and various bobbles and hair brushes. It was a pretty wooden table with a curved mirror attached to it, and it had a soft fabric stool tucked underneath. This looked like the place where Rose got ready in a morning and Jenny stared at it for a little longer before she noticed a strange loose panel on the side of the table, she fiddled with it for a minute until it opened and she put her hand in to explore, she felt something hard but covered in a soft furry material. Then she withdrew the unusual thing from it's secret hiding spot and found that it was a book covered in a blue fluffy material, along with it was a matching pen and Jennie's curiosity got the better of her.

She opened the book to the first page and looked at it in amazement, in big bold letters were the words, 'Rose Tyler's Diary, Keep Out Or Beware My Wrath', and underneath the big block writing was a small message, 'And That Means You Too Doctor! hehehe :") '. Jennie gasped, she had found Rose's secret diary, that was filled with everything about her, it was the perfect source of information. Now, Jenny wasn't one to pry in to another persons private thoughts, but she just had to know what Rose had written in there, so she buried it in the clothes she was borrowing and thought to herself, 'I will just borrow it, read it and then I will return it, that way I will know Rose really well and will know who she really was'. She felt slightly guilty at first, but as she closed the secret draw to the diary's hiding spot she became side tracked, she noticed a door that blended into the wall very well except for the golden handle that protruded out of the wall to show that there really was a door here.

She became very curious again - her curiosity was one of her traits that she inherited from the Doctor, well at least he used to be like that too- as to where it lead, so she pushed down on the handle and opened the door with a defiant creak from the hinges. She flicked the light switch on that was just inside the door, this was different to how she had entered the main room, where the lights had come on automatically and gradually. Jenny entered the small room and found that it was nothing very secret really, but it was still amazing, It was a small but very beautiful bathroom, The colours were the same as the ones in the bedroom, but instead of carpet, the floor was covered in white tiles. She glanced around the room to see there was a toilet, a pretty sink with a mirror above it,and a see-through cabinet that seemed to have Roses wash stuff in it was in one corner next to the wash basket and the sink. There was also a beautiful, big bath in the bathroom, it wasn't made out of the usual material either, it looked like it had been made from crystal, it was the same for the shower– it still had a white Kitty towel over it which seemed to have been slung there absent minded- it also seemed to be made of a pure white crystal and was placed in another corner of the bathroom, diagonal to the bath tub. Jenny gradually backed out of the room and closed the door, now she stood facing the huge wall mirror that dominated the wall opposite the doorway.

She was in deep thought, surely Rose couldn't have imagined this whole room up, the Tardis must have loved Rose a lot, like the Doctor, to give her a room like this. She knew that the Tardis saw her as family, like she did Rose, but the Tardis seemed to be grieving like the Doctor and hadn't seen any other room in the whole Tardis as beautiful and elegant as this, besides the doctors that is. Of course her own room was grand, but it was nothing compared to this room, which seemed to have been made for a goddess. Jenny was beginning to understand just how important Rose was and now that she had seen Rose's room she had a good idea of what she was like, to her Rose seemed gentle and kind and very loving, as well as beautiful and quite smart too. Now that she had Rose's diary she could find out even more about her, Jenny was beginning to feel like if she knew Rose then she would be able to understand the Doctors grief better. So she set herself an aim that she would find out as much about Rose as possible and try to help the Doctor get through the wallowing process.

Suddenly Jenny snapped out of her thought trance as she noticed a shadowy figure behind her reflection in the mirror. She swung around and there in the doorway stood a ghostlike figure, but it seemed odd, as ghosts weren't usually bathed in a gold light, it was more angelic if anything. A slight scream of surprise caught in her throat as she looked more closely at this apparition, it looked so much like the girl in the photo, it looked very much like Rose Tyler. But it wasn't possible, she couldn't be here, and why did she look like that, and better yet, why hadn't the Tardis alerted them to a mysterious presence aboard the Tardis.

Then something clicked in Jennie's brain, maybe the Tardis didn't alert anyone, because this presence was part of the Tardis, Rose had absorbed some of the time vortex in the past, which had eventually gone back into the Tardis, so what if this was actually the Tardis taking on Rose's form so that it could communicate with her, it was the only rational explanation she could come up with. But before she could ask the figure anything, it cried out to her, 'Please Jenny, save her, you have to save Rose Tyler, something terrible is going to happen and you have to help. I know what you think, and you have guessed right, I am the Tardis, I have come to you in this form to warn you. Something horrible is going to happen to Rose Tyler on the parallel Earth she is on, and even though there is no way of stopping it, you must get back to the real planet Earth, then you will know what to do. The Doctor tried to delete the Earth's co-ordinates from my memory banks, but i managed to save them, they are hidden away, please don't tell the Doctor, he is too filled with grief to understand. So when you get a chance to try to activate me i will automatically take you to earth, around six years after the Doctor left it behind forever and right where the rift is so that i can recharge. That is the best i can do, and that is all the information i have for you, the rest is up to you and the Torchwood team on earth, if you find them then i am sure you can figure everything out together. The problem is getting the Doctor to go along with everything in the end, you will have to come up with the answer to that. Good luck Jenny, when you have found the Torchwood team, i will appear to you again and give you more information. Goodbye for now Jenny.' With that said, the apparition of the Tardis as Rose disappeared and Jenny stood their taking everything in.

It took her a few minutes to remember everything that she had been told and she wrote it all down in the back of rose's diary as it was the closest thing. Jenny suddenly realised that she could be caught in here by the Doctor anytime now, and she knew that he would be mad at her for being in here, so she gathered everything from the chair and rushed out of the room, she closed the door gently only to see it disappear suddenly, she was shocked at first, but then realised that the Tardis must be hiding the room, from the Doctor and just for her to discover. Then she ran back to her room, through the winding hallways and many corridors of the Tardis, which she had come to know so well, and had memorised very well due to the amount of time she had spent exploring it.

A few minutes later she arrived at her room, which was quite far from the Doctor's room, but close to the control room. She slung everything down on her bed and immediately made to put the diary in her own secret hiding space, underneath a loose panel of wood beneath her wooden Tudor style four poster bed. She would read it later, but right now she had to hide the straightners so that the doctor wouldn't see them and she realized that she was supposed to go check on the Doctor soon, for their daily chat. They always sat down together a least once and talked about things. It was the Doctors way of trying to get to know her and for him to seem less depressed. So Jenny quickly had a shower and put her old clothes in the wash, while she was drying herself she set out the outfit she had borrowed from Rose's wardrobe, she had decided that If the Doctor asked where she had got the clothes from, she would just tell him that the Tardis conjured them up for her as she was in dire need of some good clothes.

Once she was dry she got dressed in the new underwear and long socks, then she proceeded to put on the aqua blue tank top, then she slipped the black skinny jeans on and the dark green jacket, and lastly she put the black trainers on. These clothes were very comfortable on her and she marvelled at them as she quickly straightened her hair, re-hid the straightners again and then she put the headband in her hair, she liked the headband a lot, and it was so plain that she knew the Doctor wouldn't recognise it was one of Rose's.

When she was ready she stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror, she really wanted some makeup like Rose's, so she put that down on the monthly shopping list that she kept at her desk.

When she was confident that she looked alright she slipped out of her room and crept along the Tardis corridors to the small and cosy living room that had sofas and comfy chairs in it which all surrounded an old but very good fireplace, it was the room next to the control room and that was where she found the Doctor, he was sitting in one of the grand armchairs near the fire and was staring in to the fire with his now dull and lifeless eyes. Jenny sighed to herself, she knew she couldn't do anything to stop his pain of loosing Rose. She strode in to the room and sat down in the armchair opposite him and when he looked at her, he had a smile on his face and for a second he looked like his old self again, happy and full of life, but it only lasted a moment, until he realised that she wasn't who he thought she was, it wasn't Rose, it was Jenny. Jenny smiled back at him, knowing what he must of thought and she looked at him with eyes filled with tears, because even though he hadn't smiled at her and it was only for a moment, she still loved his smile, it was the only time he showed his old warmth.

They sat in silence for a while until Jenny decided to strike up a conversation and after that they talked for hours about everything really, from the topic of how they both were doing right now, to the conversation about the distress signals that they had received from different planets lately. They kept talking with a light mood about them, until Jenny became so tired after her challenging day that she fell asleep in the chair. The Doctor allowed a small smile to escape for a moment and then he whispered 'Goodnight Jenny' , and he went back to watching the flames of the fire dance and keep on flickering and throwing shadows across the walls of the room.

-A-

Well, that's it for the first real chapter of this story, lol.

I hope it has left y'all wondering what's going on. :")

- I hope to have the next chapters out by the end of the next month. I am sorry that you have to wait so long, but I don't always have the time or even the Internet access to post new chapters. So everyone has to wait for updates for all my stories. Now I usually post about three chapters a month, at least. So, look forward to then. :]

Please Read and Review.

Thanks,

…Anie


End file.
